


Mornings

by ghostplantss



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostplantss/pseuds/ghostplantss
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Les Misérables Poisson d'Avril





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carbon65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbon65/gifts).




End file.
